A Restitch in Time: Security Measures
A Restitch in Time| start = Speak to Hilgrid, Far Seas Attache| next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Required Materials * 50 storm stalk * 100 golden ember * 100 gnarled entwood * 100 plumewit hide * 100 etherium * 50 Celestial Coal * 25 Celestial Filament Steps # Enter through the portal at . # Collect EMDs from the chest at . #* Note: You cannot take more then 10 EMDs from the chest at a time. #* There are two levers at the end of the hallway at . The are used to (temporarily) deactivate the steam vents in the east and west halls. After pulling a lever, wait for the red circles and bubbles to dissipate before proceeding down that hall. #** There are matching levers at and to pull when going into the hallways from the opposite directions. # Proceed the control room at . # Collect and craft the following on an innovative workstation which can be found near : #* Find the chassis shell at to craft the Chassis for the Hackbot 3000. #** This combine requires: #*** 1 chassis shell #*** 50 golden ember #*** 50 gnarled entwood #*** 50 plumewit hide #*** 25 Celestial Coal. #* Find shorted circuitry at to craft the Circuitry for the Hackbot 3000. #** This combine requires: #*** 1 shorted circuitry #*** 50 etherium #*** 50 storm stalk #*** 50 plumewit hide #*** 25 Celestial Filament. #* Find the misshapen gears at to craft the Gears for the Hackbot 3000. #** This combine requires: #*** 1 misshapen gears #*** 50 golden ember #*** 50 etherium #*** 50 gnarled entwood #*** 25 Celestial Coal. # Return to and install the crafted components on Hackbot 3000 by right-clicking. # Summon Hackbot 3000 (it's an ability in your knowledge book named Hackbot 3000) # Take Hackbot 3000 and find the access codes. Be sure to note it's comment of True or False AND the number of the bot at each location. Both seem to change from toon to toon. Note: XXXII (32), XVI (16), VII (8), IV (4), II (2), I (1)(If you right-click the Hackbot 3000 and select 'Check Status" it will report the True/False responses for each bot) #*Don't forget to turn off the steam pipes each time go up and down these halls. They don't stay off for very long. #* First: #* Second: #* Third: #* Fourth: #**You need an EMD to enter the hall before the room with this one. #* Fifth: #** NOTE: You need an EMD to enter the main hall and another one to get past the mob guarding the bot. Or Use boxes to jump around/behind the second aggro mob if you don't want to use an EMD. #* Sixth: #**You need an EMD to enter the hall before the room with this one. # Return to . Right-click the wheels on the matching terminal for the bot numbers that reported True and turn them clockwise. When they are correct: 'You hear a rubbing against metal, as a door opens in the distance!' #* XXXII - 32: #* XVI - 16: #* VII - 8: #* IV - 4: #* II - 2: #* I - 1: #** NOTE: You can right-click on the hackbot to recheck the true/false response of the other bots. # Exit the control room and go to . # Place an EMD on the gold spot in front of each of the 5 pillars. Do NOT enter the red force field. #* #* #* #* #* #** Each one you place will give the message 'The EMD has disabled one of the defenses in the main room. There are # left to disable' # Press the RED Gnomish Button. #* Note: The location of the red button is not consistent. Check before you press. #* Pressing the wrong button will send you back to the entrance of the zone. # Use the portal at to return to the Coliseum of Valor. Rewards * At least * 2 Tears of Ro * Planar Mission Reward Crate